1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an optical fiber connecter, particularly to one consisting of a connect head and an inserting connect member, only a few components, assembled with q quickness and applicable to various optical fiber of any diameters.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A known conventional optical fiber connecter is mostly made integral with an optical fiber embedded inside insulating plastic materials, resulting in much inconvenience for checking in case any disconnection of the optical fiber should occur. Besides, manufacture and assembly of such components is by no means easy.
Another known conventional optical fiber connecter has come into existence. As shown in FIG. 1, it includes a sleeve 11, an engaging member 12, a connect member 13, a tube 14 and a protective ring 5 as main components.
The sleeve 11 has a center hollow passageway 110 and a passage hole 111 in its wall. The engaging member 12 is to be fitted in the passageway 110 of the sleeve 11, having a lengthwise channel 120 inside and a projection 121 on an upper side. The connect member 13 is to be inserted in the engaging member 12, having a small diameter tube 130 formed in a front portion with a fiber tube 131 extending forward out of the lengthwise channel 120 of the engaging member 12. Then, the tube 14 is fitted in the rear portion of the connect member 13 to push it move into the engaging member 12 and fixed therein.
In assembling, firstly, thread the optical fiber 4 through the tube 14 and the connect member 13, pushing the front end of outer layer 40 of the optical fiber 4 move through the tube 14 and into the connect member 13. At the same time, an intermediate covered layer 41 is also fitted in the small diameter tube 130 of the connect member 13, thus permitting the fiber 42 thread out of the fiber tube 131 of the connect member 13. Lastly, fit the protective ring 15 around the passage hole 111 of the sleeve 11, thus finishing assembly of the conventional optical fiber connecter.
As can be noted from the above description, the known conventional optical fiber connecter can hardly be made with low cost due to its numerous components, complicated manufacturing processes as well as assembly, resulting in high cost.
The objective of the invention is to offer an optical fiber connecter with only a few components, quick in assembling and applicable to various optical fibers of any diameters.
The feature of the invention is two opposite insert holes provided in two opposite side-walls of a chamber formed in a connect head, a stop rim disposed on an inner wall of a larger diameter portion of a passageway of an inserting connect member, which has its front portion shrunk in a tapered shape toward the connect head and its intermediate portion forming a connect portion provided with two elastic insert blocks corresponding to the insert holes of the chamber of the connect head and a tapered tube protruding out of the front end of the connect portion. Besides, the tapered tube has plural lengthwise slots spaced apart to shrink elastically.